Forum talk:Q
Hey if you have any more questions for the rest of the week post them here: "Last night i posted a question about stellardawn. You almost seemed to ignore it as your reply was something like 'we have over 2000 sites copyrighted', but stellardawn isn't just a site - it has been trademarked by you and currently you own two images of a logo for it. So what is it?" ---- "Also i think you misunderstood my wording on the question about thirdscape! I think you're own quote will explain what i meant: "We are actually working on a whole new game mechanic. I can't give much away, but it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows laughs. That will be for free and members. But, yeah, that should be this year hopefully, needs to be awesome though. I don't want to give it away though because it's really exciting and no one has done it so we're kind of keeping that one close to our chest. Basically, this was going to be our 2010 game -- we were going to create another game -- but we said, this just ties in so nicely with "RuneScape" and it's cool, the community would love this, so let's not make it another game, let's just put this in the game." Anyway i'm now going to ask you the same question again. How did these fit together so well?" ---- "Also i know i said you didn't have to answer all my questions. Well i thought since i'm posting again i might as well post my old question again. It was: You recently had an open session with a few people aged 13-18 (on August 1st to be precise). You asked for people to go to Jagex and test Runescape features for you. Could you tell us a bit more about this? E.g. Were they seeing features that were definitely going to be in Runescape or were they features that possibly won't make it into the game? Did they use RuneScape logins?" ---- "Oh and i'd just like to say great idea on Runescape classic!" ---- "Also i know i said you didn't have to answer all my questions. Well i thought since i'm posting again i might as well post my old question again. It was: You recently had an open session with a few people aged 13-18 (on August 1st to be precise). You asked for people to go to Jagex and test Runescape features for you. Could you tell us a bit more about this? E.g. Were they seeing features that were definitely going to be in Runescape or were they features that possibly won't make it into the game? Did they use RuneScape logins?" It's already answered: 25) Colintje3 asks; I heard there will be a day for 13-18 year olds to come to the Jagex castle to test something, can we get a little hint (For us people that are not so close to the UK) to what is going to be shown over there? The focus test is specifically to see what new players think of the game, so no big secret there. :) :-King Vivil (Talk) 17:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ---- yeah but it didn't answer the specific bits i put! ---- I think they just tested reaction of players who play RuneScape. I don't think they would want them to test future content. :-King Vivil (Talk) 00:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Even then the login bit still stands.